Dances With Draco
by Miss W D Halliwell
Summary: [Slash][Mpreg] Draco is gay and in love with last person on earth he expected. What happenens when things begin to change?
1. The Tango

A/N: Yes I know, another new one. But this one is more of a serious one based mostly around Draco.

* * *

Chapter One – The Tango

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
What am I going to do? I'm gay. I know that now after wondering about it for the last three years, I am totally sure of myself. I can't even keep it up for a girl anymore, which is sometimes a problem; I'm a very sort after guy. But when I'm showering with the other guys after quiditch practice I can't keep it down. I blame it on the hot water when anyone asks. Who can I tell but you? Who can I ask about it? You can't give me any answers; you're just a book.  
  
There is a guy that I like a lot, but I'm pretty sure that he's straight; he's always obsessing over Granger. I hate having to see him because I want him so bad, but when I don't see him I wish that he were there. I wish he were here right now. Maybe I should just tell him. But then my secret would be out and if he reacts badly then it will all be for nothing.  
  
I'm going to keep it to myself for now. Just try and let it go. But if these feelings I have for him get any stronger then I'm going to tell him, for better or worse. I don't care if it destroys my reputation. I don't even care if my mother and father find out. He should know, and I should know if anything could come of it.  
  
Goodbye for now, my friend.  
  
Draco A. Malfoy

* * *

Draco closed his diary and slipped it into the draw of his bedside table. He was still in his bathrobe after his shower. He swept a piece of un- gelled, soft, blonde hair off of his face. He sat up and walked over to his trunk, dropping his towel. He pulled out several garments and pulled them on.  
  
He stood in front of a mirror and frowned at his refection. He pulled off his previous outfit and pulled on another. He looked into the mirror again and this time he smiled. He wore a dark blue shirt and black trousers. He reached for his hair gel, but stopped. He stepped back in front of the mirror and looked at his refection. His hair rested in soft, fine curtains down round his face.  
  
After must consideration he decided to leave it just the way it was. He ran a comb through it, just to be sure that it would lay flat and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it in every fibre of his body. The sun was shining and the breeze filtered round the whole castle, carrying the scent of flowers.  
  
He walked out of his room and walked happily through the castle and out onto the grounds. Students were sitting around, talking and laughing. Some studied for upcoming tests while others had picnics. Some did both. Draco stood for a while and looked around.  
  
He walked over toward a tree, intending to just sit beneath it and enjoy the day. As he walked though, he heard a familiar voice and paused, looking over to where it had come from. His smile dropped and he walked toward the group of friends, leaning against a tree as he looked down on them. "I might have guessed that you would be attached to some book or another, but getting Potty and Weasel to study as well, rare, very rare." He drawled.  
  
"Shut your trap Malfoy." Ron snapped. He was sick and tired of Malfoy ruining his day. Despite everything that Hermione kept telling him, he wasn't going to stay quiet any more. He was going to stand up to Malfoy and set him straight once and for all. "Bugger off, or else." Ron said, standing up and talking a step toward Draco.  
  
Draco walked toward him, his silver eyes set in a deadly stare at the Griffindor. "Or else what?" Draco said, standing barely a few inches from Ron. They were so close that their bodies were almost touching. Draco prayed to God that being so close would have no effect on him.  
  
"I'll pound you so hard that you'll limp home crying for your mummy." Ron said angrily. "But of course your mum won't be there, because she'll be out playing with the dark Lord. Word is that your mums a bit of a pet to the dark Lord, he likes to stroke her."  
  
Draco had never been so angry in his life. No one spoke about his mother like that, but he refused to let Ron see that it upset him. He puffed up his chest and smiled cockily at Ron. "Go on then, pound me, faggot." He said defiantly.  
  
Ron turned a rather alarming shade of magenta and grabbed a hold of Draco's throat. Draco pushed him off, much to the disgust of Ron, who couldn't believe how much strength the skinny boy had. Draco marched up to him and grabbed hold of his shirt. "I should have done this a long time ago. 


	2. The Waltz

Chapter Two – A Waltz  
  
Draco raised his hand and Ron clamped his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Draco tugged gently on Ron's shirt so that they were barely inches apart. Ron could feel the smaller Slytherin's breath on his face, warm and wet. "You're not worth the bother." Draco whispered. He pushed Ron backward and turned to walk off. "Back to your studying little boy." He shouted over his shoulder as he walked back up to the castle. Ron said nothing as Draco walked off.

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
Why does Ronald Weasley always have to be there to ruin such nice days? It was such a nice day out; I was looking forward to a nice sit down in the shade. Everyone is always telling me how I should get more fresh air. And I would have done if he hadn't said what he did. He insulted my mother.  
  
The worst part about it is that I wonder if it's true. I don't see much of my mother. Even when I'm home for the holidays. She's hardly ever there. She's always out on some sort of errand for Voldemort. Even writing his true name sends shivers down my spine. I always ask her what she does but she never tells me. Will I end up like that? Never seeing my family? Always doing the Dark Lord's bidding?  
  
I wonder if I'll ever have a family. After all, being gay makes it very hard to have children. I suppose that I could adopt. But listen to me, going on about families. I'm barely old enough to be thinking about falling in love and I'm already thinking about what it would be like to have children of my own.  
  
Maybe I should get in touch with my father. Try and talk to him about leaving school and just join with the Dark Lord now. What use would be my schooling if I were not going to get a job? My family is terribly rich; there is no need for me to have a job.  
  
And yet for all this thinking about it, I'm not sure I want to join with the Dark Lord. What would be the point? He has been defeated once and he will likely be defeated again. But what if he should come to power? What would become of me then for tuning down servantship to him?  
  
Life is too confusing at the moment. I doubt I will ever get my head around this. I'm just going to wait and see what happens. I want to make up my mind about everything myself. No more following my father, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Draco A. Malfoy

* * *

He placed the diary in it's draw for the second time that day and glanced at the clock. Lunch time. So he got up and make his way through the dungeons toward the great hall. He reached the entrance hall and was about to walk inside when someone pulled at his arm, making his turn round.  
  
"You and I have unfinished business." Ron said, glaring at Draco. Several students looked up at the noise and began to gather around them in a large circle. They faced each other in silence for a few moments, while the students around them chattered and several placed bets on who would win.  
  
Draco smirked. "This from the guy who flinch because I rose my hand to him." Draco said loudly. Several of the students laughed, pointing at Ron. Ron turned red and glared at Draco. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and got in between the two of them.  
  
"Would you two just stop this, stop it, this is madness! Just let it go or you are both going to end up getting expelled!" she squeaked, trying to push them away from one another, but they both stood as if glued to the spot. Pansy Parkinson grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her away.  
  
"Like you stand a chance against me, Weasel." Draco said menacingly as he stepped closer to Ron.  
  
Ron glared at him and took a step forward as well so that they were barely a few millimetres from one another. "Whata you gonna do 'bout it, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled. "This..." he grabbed Ron's shirt and in front of half the school, and several teachers who were making there way to the middle to stop the fight, Draco kissed Ron. A soft and sweet kiss that made him feel dizzy. What made it weirder was that Ron didn't pull away.  
  
In fact, Ron put his hands on Draco's cheeks and pushed his lips harder against the smaller Sytherin's. Draco pulled back and stared at Ron. Ron smiled at him and walked off. Draco stood stunned as the students dispersed and walked off. No one said anything. They were all in as much shock as Draco was. And yet somehow Ron carried on as if nothing had happened at all. 


	3. The Foxtrot

Chapter Three - The Foxtrot  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is the first time I think I have ever written in you more than twice in one day, but something had happened that was just so wonderful I couldn't keep from writing it down! We kissed. Ron actually kissed me, on the lips, in front of everyone! Well... I kissed him really, but he kissed me back, he didn't pull away or anything. I have never felt so special in all my life.  
  
But he did walk off right after, so I'm wondering if it was just that he was determined not to back down that he did it. Maybe he was just trying to scare me off... no, it can't have been. He put his hands on my face and pushed against me. He must have meant it. I sure hope he meant it. I'm infatuated with him!  
  
The whole school is talking about us! I can't believe it. I don't care about anything that they say, I don't even care that my mother and father are going to find out. The point is that he kissed me, and it was the single sweetest kiss of my entire life.  
  
Well, I'm going now. Lunch times almost over and I still haven't eaten. I don't know if I can eat, I'm so excited! Maybe I'll see him in the hall.  
  
Draco A. Malfoy

* * *

Draco slid the diary into his draw... again, and bounded out of the dormitory like he was walking on clouds. He walked happily through the common room, ignoring the stares he got from several people and walked through the dungeons smiling so widely he thought his face would break, but he couldn't help it. He had never been so happy in all his life.  
  
He strolled into the Great Hall, attracting the attention of just about everyone. They all stared in silence as well walked over to his seat and sat down. He put food on his plate and began to eat, staring dazed into space and that was when he noticed it. He wasn't staring into space. He was staring at Ron. And Ron was staring straight back at him.  
  
Ron's eyes flicked in the direction of the door and he smiled. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he pushed his plate away and casually stood up and walked back out of the Hall. The second he left, everyone started talking again. Most of them about the scene between Draco and Ron had made in the middle of the entrance hall.  
  
Draco waited for almost ten minutes, and with every passing second his smile began to fall. Ron had tricked him. He turned and started heading toward the dungeons when someone spoke. "Leaving so soon? Pity really..." Draco span on his heel and there was Ron, leaning casually against a wall with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What's a pity?" Draco asked, playing it cool, just in case this was still some sort of nasty joke that the trio were playing on him.  
  
"Pity that you should be going so soon, when there are far more interesting things that you and I could be doing." Ron said, walking toward Draco, coming to stand in front of him and looking down on the blonde. "I thought that we might have some fun..."  
  
He fought it, but he couldn't keep it down. A smile spread over his face, lighting up his eyes and making his pale skin flush a vibrant pink. He pressed his body against Ron's and smiled up at him. "What did you have in mind?" he asked seductively. It seemed to work. He felt Ron's entire body shiver.  
  
"A walk, a talk, maybe a few more of those fabulous kisses, after that who knows what might happen." Ron said, grabbing Draco's hand. "Just follow me." He finished and practically dragged Draco out of the front doors and across the grounds. It was still very hot out, but the breeze washed over them like water over a beach.  
  
Draco smiled to himself. "I never thought of you as the kind of person to be gay." He said when they slowed a little, taking a gentle stroll around the lake, their hands still bound.  
  
"No one thinks of me as the type to be gay. As far as every is concerned I'm in love with Hermione and I hate gay people, but I promise you that nothing could be further from the truth. I don't see what the big deal is. But then again, you wouldn't think that Hermione would be interested in Lavender Brown would you?"  
  
"Is she really?" Draco said, that one had been something of a shock. As far as he knew she was pining after Harry, and there was that whole thing with Victor Krum two years ago. Who knew that she was interested in women? "So is she a lesbian then or just bisexual?"  
  
"Bisexual. But she's never done anything with a woman. She's looking for someone to experiment with, but she doesn't want to let out her secret yet, so finding someone has been hard. Bless her." Ron said smiling at the shocked look of Draco's face.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, and then smiled again. "If she wants I could have a little chat with Pansy, she's all up for experimenting and she's never done anything with a girl before either."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to be shocked. "Pansy? No way! That is totally weird, I never thought her the type, but I guess you have to read the book, not just look at the cover." He said with a grin. "Though I must say that some covers are rather wonderful to behold." He said, stepping round in front of Draco and putting his arms round the delicate waist.  
  
Draco looked shyly into Ron's chest as he put his arms round Ron's stomach. Ron regarded Draco for a moment, taking in the shy look on his face. Draco looked up at him and though he was smiling he looked positively petrified. "You've never done this before, have you?" Ron said sweetly. Draco shook his head and blushed. "Is it that you've never done it with a guy before, or just never done it?"  
  
"I've never done it before." Draco whispered as he lowered his head. He was REALLY embarrassed. Ron put a finger under Draco's chin and tipped his head up, staring into Draco's dazzling silver eyes.  
  
"Then let me teach you. Do you trust me?" 


	4. The Salsa

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! It will go back and forth between Draco's diary and what's actually happening. It's also shorter than the others... but it does introduce a whole new interesting story line that will be running at the same time. And I am going to start getting mean. I want at least ten reviews on this chapter or there will be no more!

* * *

Chapter Four – The Salsa

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
Things went really well today. Well... everything was really weird at first. The only other time that I had been that naked in public was when I was being born. But I still let him undress me, though his clothes stayed one until I started to think that maybe it was a trick and that at any minute the other two were going to appear from nowhere and start pointing and laughing.

* * *

"Are you alright? You seem a little bit shaky." Ron commented softly as he looked down on a now fully naked Draco. He traced a finger down Draco's chest and Draco leaned toward the touch, longing for it, but fearing it at the same time.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just want to... well..." Draco trailed off and blushed. He found himself doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't help it, it was like the world was out to embarrass him.  
  
"Go on... what is it that you want? Tell me, I want to know, I want to know everything about you." Ron said pulling Draco closer. Draco lay against Ron, trying to stop himself from shaking but even a task as simple as that was proving rather impossible. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but even that didn't manage to subside the quivering.  
  
"I want to make you happy, but I don't know what I'm doing at all. I am so worried that I'm going to mess up." Draco said, though he wasn't sure it was the right thing to say because Ron suddenly fell quiet. Draco pulled away from Ron's embrace and looked up at him. Ron smiled down at him.  
  
"Well then today I can't do all the work, and you can copy me another day. Today it's going to be all about me showing you how much I love you." He said, all of his finger tips running down over the perfect ripples of Draco's stomach.

* * *

Well when he said that I started getting even more worried. Love? I wasn't even close to an emotion like love I don't think. At the time I was pretty sure that it was all driven by lust. And what happened next? I froze out like a little pansy girl. Me. Draco Malfoy. Backed out for apparent reason.

* * *

"Please stop, I don't think I can do this now... I'm sorry... I really am... please don't hate me." Draco spluttered, pulling back.  
  
"I could never hate you." Ron said softly, wrapping Draco's shirt around his shoulders. "We should talk. I guess I was getting ahead of myself, I'm the one who should be sorry."

* * *

Well after that we just started talking about random stuff. We talked about our Dad's and their jobs at the ministry of magic, the ever prominent possibility that the world could be taken over by Voldemort, and then we just started asking each other random questions.

* * *

"Something that I have always wandered, what is your middle name?" Ron asked curiously as Draco snuggled onto his lap.  
  
"I'm not telling you, you'll laugh at me."  
  
"No I won't, I promise."  
  
"It's... um... it's... it's Angel." Draco said, and again there was a lot of blushing.  
  
"That's sweet, it suits you. You are a perfect little angel and I think that's what I'll call you from now on... angel."

* * *

We chatted for a little while longer. And he made me feel like I was the only person in the world worthy of being loved by anyone, it was an amazing feeling. He walked me back to my room and I received another one of the fabulous kisses. I went inside and I could hear something going on in the next room... in Severus' room... I listened against the wall, I wasn't sure at first that I had heard it right so I listened some more... I almost wish that I hadn't.

* * *

"Yes my Lord, I will bring it to you." He heard Severus say.  
  
"You are good and loyal Severus, you will be well rewarded when you bring it to me. So long as it is the one that we believe it to be, I will rise again, with her by my side. No one will stop me. Not even Albus Dumbledore will be powerful enough to stop me." Said a voice, that Draco assumed what Voldemort.  
  
"I will make sure that it come to no harm before it reaches you." Said another voice that Draco easily recognised as his father's.  
  
"Yes, Lucius. And when the power is mine you will both be greatly rewarded and I will grant you any wish that you may desire. Vengeance will be mine on the scourge that believed himself above me."  
  
"I do apologise for my son, if it were not for the prophesy I would have had him killed a long time ago."  
  
Draco's heart stopped. His father would have had him killed? Could it be possible that the only reason he was alive was because he was a part of something? That Voldemort needed him? And what was the prophesy all about?  
  
"Your son may be excused of his doubts, unlike the youngest Weasley boy. He has repented against me since the day of his birth and when the prophesy comes to pass I will kill him." Voldemort said the last four words in a slow, evil drawl.

* * *

He is going to kill us. But he won't kill us until this prophesy 'comes to pass', but what could he possibly want from us? What could we possibly do that could bring about the rise of the Dark Lord?  
  
Too many questions, and again I find myself with no answers.  
  
Draco A. Malfoy

* * *


	5. The Macarena!

A/N: I am really bad at lemons so I kinda cheated a bit... sorry to anyone who was expection some action! I think I know what i'm doing, but help is always needed with this one so feel free to help out!!!!! In fact, i beg you to e-mail me and tell me what you think should happen next... because if not then I am afraid I am going to have to abandon this fiction... I mean, just look at this chapter! It's a very VERY short disgrace!

* * *

Chapter Five - The Macarena!

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
It's an amazing thing. I have a diray which can expand itself so that I could write my entire life story in it, and yet for the last few years you've just been another thing cluttering up my bedroom, and now it seems I can't put you down... and this time I have good reason.  
  
I did something last night that I am never going to regret, ever, even if we fall out and break up and never talk to each other again, I am never going to regrat that. I slept with him, and it was amazing. I have never known anything like it! He is the sweetest, sexiest guy in the whole world and I really can't keep away from him! Especially not now! I'll never leave him alone again after that!  
  
I decided not to tell him about what my father said. For all I know he could have been bluffing it, to try and scare me off of Ron. But, as i've said a million times, THAT IS SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!! Even if he was being serious, I don't think that I could let Ron go. I am way to into him. I might even love him? Who knows...  
  
Well, it's about time I actually did some work so it's off to the library for me. I'm sure i'll be back to scribble down more nonsense later.  
  
Draco A. Malfoy

* * *

Draco got up and wandered out of his room and down the corridor, a skip in his step and a massive smile on his face. Other students seemed even more frightened of him these days... maybe it was the smile... Malfoy's only tend to smile if they are about to hurt something, and up until recently, Draco was no acception. He had been with Ron for six weeks now, and they had been the happiest weeks of his life.  
  
He was about to walk into the library when something heavey came down on his shoulder. Draco looked at what had landed on his shoulder and his smile vanished faster than you could blink. A silver snakes head, attatched to a long black cane. "Draco, would you come with me." Came the farmilliar drawl, that used to be one of Draco's trade marks.  
  
Soundlessly Draco followed as the tall blonde man that he called his father guided him down the corridor and into an empty classroom. Lucius said down on the edge of the table and motioned for Draco to do the same, but Draco didn't move. "Do cheer up son, it almost seems as if you are unhappy to see me!" Lucius said with a malicious smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think that parents were allowed..." But he was cut off as Lucius stood up and waved offhandedly at him.  
  
"You seem to forget my dear boy that I am a governor of this school, I have every right to come and go as I please. If i feel that I need to be around to take care of the students then I will not hesitate to wander around at any hour of the day or night. I know passwords to every room and hall, and have access to every classroom and every closet." He turned his back on Draco and stared out of the window. "Nothing ever goes unnoticed by me Draco. I see all, hear all..." He turned round. "And speak all evil."  
  
"So why are you here?" Draco asked again, but the look on his fathers face enough to send him screaming out of the room. The last time his father's face had been so evil he was about to kill an innocent, an act which Draco had been forced to witness.  
  
"Why, I am here to take you home. Can't risk anything happening to you, my only son, can I? Your mother will be waiting for you at the door. Off you go now, little Draco, fly away home." Lucius said in a far off itherial voice. If he didn't know any better then he could have sworn that his father was under the Imperious Curse. But no, Lucius had simply lost his marbles.  
  
"Well I have to go and tell..." But he was cut off again as Lucius walked over to him and grabbed his arm, guiding Draco toward the window.  
  
"No need, no need, I have seen to it! They know you are leaving, now away with you!" He said with a distance in his voice that started to make Draco feel differently about the idea that his father had been cursed. He started pushing Draco toward the window and Draco pulled back, but Lucius kept a tight grip on his wrist.  
  
"Dad, what the hell are you doing? I'll fall!" Draco shreaked as his father pulled him toward the window again.  
  
"Not to worry son, it isn't that far to the ground! 


	6. The Polka

A/N: Okay, so we have established that Lucius is a loony... but i'm gonna make you wait for the results on that!! Instead, we are on the other side of the castle where there is further more fun going on...

* * *

Chapter Six - The Polka

* * *

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Ron mused. He was bored of convention wizarding games. They were loosing their touch for keeping him entertained.  
  
"Sure, why not." Hermione said lazily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm game." Harry said , pulling himself into a sitting possition on one of the common room sofa's, whish is not easy when Hermione is sprawled all over you.  
  
"Cool, who wants to go first? I vote Hermione asked one of us because she always has the best stuff."  
  
"Alright then. Ron, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um... Truth... I worry about your dares, they're always something rather nasty!"  
  
"They are not!" Hermione said with a playful pout. "Anyways, a truth... hmm... Okay. If you could date anyone in our year, who would it be?"  
  
"I'm already with someone." He blurted out, then wished he hadn't as Harry and Hermione's ears picked up.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
But Ron was saved by Lavender and several other girls as they dashed past. All that could be heard were chorus' of 'Oh my god' and 'Find a teacher'. "What's going on there?" Hermione wondered aloud, running after them and grabbing one of the girls shoulders. "What's going on?"  
  
"Someone's hanging Malfoy out of a classroom window!" The girl said in a paniced voice and dashed off after the others. She ran over to the common room window and looked out to the other towers.  
  
"Holy shit!" She shouted and quick as lightening she drew her wanded and shouted an incantation. At this, Ron and Harry ran over to the window to see what the hell she was going.  
  
Hermione had Draco suspended in mid-air, lowering his as steadily as she could toward the ground. "Get out there and make sure he's alright!" She commanded.  
  
"Why would we want to, you should have let him fall." Harry spat, but Ron ran from the common room like his life depended on it. He reached the ground just as Draco did.  
  
"Holy hell babe, are you alright? What happened?!" He asked, throwing his arms round a rather shaken Draco. He didn't care who was watching him, he was just so glad that Hermione had the common sense not to let him fall out of a window.  
  
"What happened?" Draco echoed. "Why didn't I fall?"  
  
"Hermione saw you through the window, she did some spell and lowered you to the floor."  
  
Draco glanced up at Griffindor tower, were Hermione waved vacantly, with a scowling Harry at her shoulder. "I thought she hated me?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care. But I do know that she's not cruel enough to let someone fall to their death. It doesn't matter who it is. Who did this to you?" Ron asked, the anger raising in him. He was going to find out who did it and throw them out of a window. But this time he would make sure that Hermione wouldn't be around to save them.  
  
"It was..."  
  
"Draco! Come here!" Came a loud hiss. The two boys looked up as Lucius stormed across the grounds toward them, his wand in his outstreached hand.  
  
Draco's eyes filled with fear as he scrambled to his feet. He grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him in the direction of the lake. "RUN!"

A/N: Once again you will notice that it was painfully short! Please!!!! Give me some ideas!!!! I have no idea where I am going with this and if I don't get some ideas soon then I am just going to delete it and work on my other fictions. Swing by my home page and scribble something on the message board!!! Luv Halliwell xx


	7. Saturday Night Dance

**A/N: **Thank you to my beloved fan base who gave me the idea for this chapter. You guys rule the world. Love you muchly, Willow xxx

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Saturday Night Dance**

* * *

Draco and Ron ran as fast as their legs could carry them across the school grounds, eventually running behind a large oak tree. There was no where left to run. If Lucius found them then it was all over for them. Both were breathing very fast, a mixture of panic and exhaustion taking over them. "Oh Draco… Weasley… where are you boys? I need to talk to you. Come out come out where ever you are." Lucius shouted, walking across the grounds with his wand drawn.

Draco grabbed Ron's shirt. "If this is it, then I want you to know that I love you. I always will. No matter what. Not even death will change that." He said and pulled Ron into a loving kiss. Ron held Draco tightly to his chest. He wasn't very good at telling people what they mean to him to he remain silent, stroking Draco's hair. Waiting for Lucius to find them and the end to come.

"Hey Lucius." Came a voice and Lucius turned around. "When will you get off picking on your rat of a son?" Harry finished and Lucius scowled at him. But Harry was a master of speed with a wand and within seconds Lucius was laying on the ground, a small line of blood running from a cut on his cheek.

Draco and Ron had heard Harry calling out and had head two spells be shouted, and one person hit the ground. Both were frozen. Staring at one another. Wrapped in each others embrace waiting for some sign as to whether they would live or die. "You can come out now. He's out cold." Harry said with a smile, leaning against the tree beside them. Ron and Draco smiled brightly and hugged one another even tighter.

When they broke apart Draco ran over and hugged Harry, and reluctantly, Harry returned the hug. "You saved our lives. What can I do to repay you?" Draco asked, falling back and leaning against Ron, who wrapped his arms round Draco's waist. Harry smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Well you could come out for a drink with me tonight. Just you and me. If you're going to be dating my best friend then we can't really be at each others throats all the time. What do you say?" Harry asked and Draco nodded happily. Everything was coming together and going well. He never thought that Harry Potter would be looking out for him, let alone asking to be his friend.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I really can't believe it! I am about to go out for a drink with Harry! Just the two of us to make friends. This is so scary. If things don't go well tonight then it is going to make thing a lot harder for me and Ron. Well here's hoping!_

_Dumbledore had dad put in a cell down at the ministry until they can work out what he was trying to do, and why. It might have had something to do with that conversation that I overheard the other night. Well I'm sure that Ron's dad will get his to tell all. Then I'll know._

_For now, I'm off. Want to catch a quick shower before I go and meet Harry._

_Draco Angel Malfoy._

__

_

* * *

_

__

"Do you think it will work?" Hermione asked darkly, handing clothes to Harry to tried them on and took them off again until he picked what he wanted. He turned to look over his shoulder at he, throwing a dark red shirt back at her. She stared at him, she had never looked more serious in all her life.

"Of course it's going to work. By the end of the night it will al be over and life can get back to normal. You have to learn to trust me more babes." He said, pulling her to his body and kissing her. She kissed back but it was only half hearted and she pulled back and stared at his chest, stroking his chest with her index finger. "What's the matter now?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well, are you going to be able to go through with this? I mean… Draco's a guy and… you know… is it going to be weird?" She asked nervously.

He smiled darkly. "Piece of cake sugar tart. Stop your worrying. Now if you'll kindly bugger off, I have to finish getting ready." Hermione nodded quietly and left the room. Harry shook his head as he held up another shirt and looked in the mirror. "What do I keep her for?" He asked himself, and smirked as he threw the shirt aside.

* * *

Draco darted through the crowds of people leaving the great hall after dinner, and Harry was standing by the doors waiting for him, just like he had said he would be. Harry wore simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt while Draco wore tight black jeans and a matching tight black shirt. For a moment Draco panicked that it might seem like he was trying to hard. But was it such a bad thing if her was? He smiled nervously as he stopped in front of Harry. "Shall we go?" Harry said with a smile, motioning toward the doors.

Draco nodded and smiled as Harry stepped forward and held the door open for him. Front the top of the staircase Hermione scowled after them. It had been two years since she had seen such a genuine smile on Harry's face and it sickened her that it was Draco that had caused it. She hoped that the evening went the way they had planned. Because she had her own plans for them. She would tell Ron, and she would leave Harry and she would be the one in control.

She smiled to herself as the door closed behind Harry. She was going to make him pay. And she was going to get away with it. After all, who would ever suspect such a thing of dear, sweet, Hermione Granger?


End file.
